Help Me
by Your Isis
Summary: Markus is normally calm and collected, but everyone has their limits. When he finally snaps, Elena wants to help the doctor who saved her life twice...in any way possible. Markus/Elena


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Trauma Center: New Blood characters…they are not mine because if I owned them, Markus would be doing very filthy things to Elena quite often .

**Help Me**

It was late. So late that Valerie had already concluded her shift and went home. Rather, she had been_ forced_ to go home when her hands had actually started to shake from sheer exhaustion. Markus hadn't been so lucky. There had been an obscene influx of patients recently that had forced him to stay awake for…he couldn't remember how many hours straight now. It could have been days; all he knew was that countless pots of coffee and those chocolate macadamia nut cookies that Elena had brought in a few days ago were definitely his best friends…or _had_ been his best friends. The caffeine overload was finally starting to make him twitch and the cookies were quickly running out – like his sanity.

He paced through the halls of the Concordia Medical Institute, taking in the rhythmic beeping of heart monitors and the occasional low-pitched moans of the patients whom he had opened up and stitched closed over the course of the past few days. However, there was no screaming or any signs of panicking: an indicator that he could actually take a ten minute breather. Shocking.

Shortly after he had dropped himself heavily onto a love seat in the break room, which in his exhaustion felt like the most luxurious bed in existence, he heard a familiar pair of footsteps come down the hallway. Elena appeared in the doorway moments later carrying a beautiful sight for his exhausted eyes - a giant box of Dunkin Doughnuts and two cases of coffee. All of these were stacked precariously on top of each other, and although the feat was impressive Markus could sense danger. He immediately got to his feet to aid her. "Do you need help with that?"

Startled, Elena tripped, dropping the box of doughnuts. Thankfully, Markus caught the coffee cups before they could fall as well. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you were there!" She bent to pick up the box but Markus beat her to it. Luckily nothing had spilled.

Markus gave her an amused smile. "Don't apologize. You're a life saver." With that he ripped into the package and grabbed the first doughnut his hands touched.

Elena smiled at the playful irony in his statement as she watched him inhale inhaled two more sweets and then started to down a cup of coffee. The coffee was still scalding hot but Markus didn't seem to care.

"You know, there are other doctors who can take over for you. We're not in Alaska anymore."

"I'm fine…really." Markus stretched and rolled his shoulders before taking the Styrofoam cup to the sanctuary of the blue-striped loveseat. He then stared into space, his gaze glossing over.

Somehow Elena doubted his words. She could see how the whites of his eyes had gone red from strain. The sound of his neck and shoulders popping like bubble wrap didn't help ease her concern either. Her assessment of him was interrupted by Markus when he stood again to retrieve yet another doughnut. "Yes?" He questioned when he noticed her eyes following him as he moved past her.

"N-nothing…I'm just worried about you. You haven't gone home for days and you've been completely spaced out the past few times I've tried to speak to you." The exhausted scowl that she received made Elena grab cup of coffee and sip it in an attempt to appear calmer than she felt.

"I'm _fine_." Markus repeated. "There's just been a lot of…stress…" With that he turned away from her and headed for the door.

The more he said that he was "fine," the more Elena was convinced that he definitely was not. "I wish I could help you," she sighed and leaned back against the counter.

To her surprise, Markus stopped in his tracks, and without turning he spoke: "Well, there is _one_ thing you could do for me…"

"Anything, ."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Elena had barely registered the sound of the door locking shut when Markus pinned her up against the counter. Now she could see just how _red_ his eyes had turned from lack of sleep…and seemingly a lack of something else. His hands were laced tightly in her hair, his hips pressing hard against hers.

"Sweet Elena…" His hands, steady even in fatigue, traveled down her neck, her shoulders, over the soft swell of her breasts, and finally settled on her waist. Elena shuddered. It as if every inch of caressed skin had been lit on sweet, sensual fire. The flames went wild and quickly consumed the rest of her body, flaring from the tinder already laid there from the fantasies that she had entertained of her hero. She could hardly remember how many times to ached over Markus somehow wanting her in the way she had come to want him. But…this was wrong. She knew he would regret it when he came to his senses.

She was about to make an attempt at escape when he bent his head, brushed his lips against her ear, and murmured two words that she never thought she would hear from the man who had saved her life not once, but twice: "_Help me…"_ And just like that she could not refuse him. Not after everything he had done for her. Not after everything she had wanted. Not after the childish crush she had harbored since she was young had bloomed into full-blown want when she met him again in Alaska.

Her head nodded in consent and in an instant Markus' lips found hers. He crushed against her, tongue delving inside and infecting her with his desperate passion. Elena had never felt anything like it before. She had never been kissed – her whole life she had either been sick or consumed with her studies. There had been no time for a boyfriend, she barely had enough energy for her friends as it was. Her naiveté made her lips clumsy but Markus was too intent on consuming her. It didn't matter.

She didn't register her back making contact with the soft cushions of the love seat. Nor did she register anything else in the room from that point on - the only sensations she knew were the workings of Markus' deft hands and the sweetness of her long-lasting ache for him finally being soothed.

Markus murmured something about it being risky for them to strip completely nude as he pulled her pants off to toss them. She had barely slipped her panties off when she heard Markus unzip his fly. He entered her completely in a swift motion and pressed his body possessively on top of hers. It was pure ecstasy. "You're so wet, Elena…so tight…" The animalistic tone in his voice would have made her flush, but she was too consumed with prickles of pain that the loss of her hymen brought.

A small shock of red greeted him when he pulled out to push back in. He paused. "A virgin, hmm?" A small, unexpected smirk wove its way through his lips. Elena's pain vanished in favor of embarrassment. "It's not often that I get such a nice gift." With that he slammed back into her, making her scream with pleasure.

Elena tilted her head back, blonde hair spilling out over the striped cushions like liquid gold. Even with her chest covered Markus could still see her breasts moving along with the movements of her body as he rocked into her. The sight coupled with her heavy lust-filled moans fueled him, making him drive into her small body even harder. The poor love seat groaned underneath them as if complaining about being treated so roughly in its old age.

"Dr. Vaughn…" Elena whimpered, gazing at Markus with lust-glazed eyes. The delicious virginal sweetness in her voice made a coil of fire shoot through his groin and he knew he was close.

"Cum for me, sweet thing." His smirk was now wolfish.

With this Elena was undone. She orgasmed for him. Hard. Every inch of her surrendered to him – her hero, her savior, the ender of her illness and the provoker of her greatest physical suffering at the same time. Her walls pulsated around his shaft, ending his aches as well. He released into her, filling her, possessing her.

Like the sun shining after a terrible thunderstorm, Markus was calm again. His face was pressed into her hair. His body was covering hers protectively. She smelled so good, felt so beautifully soft underneath him. All was still and perfect…until he heard a familiar string of three beeps:

"_Dr. Vaughn, Trauma Room, Code Blue."_

He took one look down at Elena and groaned. "Fuck…" He zipped his pants and quickly checked his clothing for cum. Elena stared up at him with her vulnerable eyes, still half-naked. "Get dressed…after this I'm going to get someone else to cover me for a night." To her delight, he bent to kiss her lips. "Would you please assist me somewhere else for once?"

A small, playful smile crossed Elena's lips. "Of course. But where exactly will I be assisting you, Dr. Vaughn?"

"Come home with me and I'll show you." The glint in his eyes was mischievous. "And please start calling me Markus." He leaned in close, nipped her jaw, and whispered: "I'd love to hear you scream my name later."

And then Markus was gone, leaving his once patient, now lover, blushing and scrambling to clothe herself.

Things were looking better for him now. He even whistled merrily as he defibed his heart attack patient back to life.


End file.
